


Have Fun.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [52]
Category: Eragon (2006)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Random & Short, dragon riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Have fun."





	Have Fun.

**52: "Have fun."**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Eragon asked again as he watched Murtagh continue to sharpen his knives.

Murtagh glanced up at his husband shaking his head. Moving he pressed a kiss to Eragon's head before gently shoving him outside to Nasuada who waiting for her rider. 

"Have fun and be safe!" Murtaugh called out as Eragon climbed onto the back of Nasuada.

"I will! I love you!"

"Love you too! Listen to Nasuada!"


End file.
